


Sucker For You

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Cum Swallowing, Dom Lucifer (Supernatural), Dom/sub, F/M, Lucifer Imagine, Lucifer Imagines, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Possessive Lucifer, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swallowing, collaring, dom!Lucifer, kitten play, lucifer x reader, lucifer x you, sub Reader, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 28 - Pet Play & SwallowingThe Reader tests Lucifer’s patience but makes up for it in a big way.
Relationships: Lucifer & You, Lucifer & reader, Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural) & You, Lucifer (Supernatural)/Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Lucifer/You, Lucifer/reader
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 66





	Sucker For You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve known about pet play for a while but have not fully grasp everything about the concept. I have done some research but still am very new to it so forgive me if this isn’t an accurate representation or somethings seem off. Thanks!

“Hello, kitten. Have you been good while I’ve been gone?“ Lucifer asks, petting your head and the fluffy little ears atop it. His fingers scratch along your scalp earning a purr from you. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes, what?” His hand stops. You want to whine but you know you’ll get punished for it. That would only delay the night for both of you. 

“Yes, master.” His massaging resumes and you lean into his touch. It’s been too long since he’s been home. 

“(Y/N)?” He pauses, “Where’s your collar?” 

You suck in a breath, a knot forms in your stomach. Your heart drums loudly in your ears as you contemplate lying to him. 

“I-..It..”

“Spit it out!” His eyes flash red and you want to look away but your jaw is captured between his fingers. 

Your bottom lip quivers and your eyes well with tears as you explain that the lock had broken one night. You tried to mend it but your attempts were futile. The thin band now lays on your bedside table waiting to be repaired. Your neck feels naked without it. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me the first time I asked?” He questions, kissing the crown of your head. 

“I’m sorry.” The phrase falls from your lips over and over again. 

Lucifer sighs, clearly not meaning to scare you the way he did. His impatience always gets the better of him. 

“It’s okay. I forgive you. Would you like to make it up to me?” 

You nod, with a small smile. He pushes you down to your knees in front of him. Level with his groin, you know what he wants you to do next. Carefully pulling him from the confines of his pants, your fingers wrap around his length. You thumb the head, spreading around the precum that dribbles out of it. 

Lucifer groans as he watches your tongue take a few tentative licks at him. His salty taste lingers as you pull away. His hips buck forward, forces your hand to pump around him. 

“Open up.” His hand covers yours making the tip to brush against your lips before you open wide to take him in your mouth. 

“Holy hell. That mouth of yours is amazing.”

You hum around him, the vibrations tickling his cock. Threading his fingers through your hair, he uses it to guide your movements. When he pulls out completely, you keep your tongue out, waiting for him to resume. 

“Such a good job my little kitten is doing.”

You choke when he suddenly slams into the back of your throat. Gagging as your lungs burn for air. Your nails dig into his denim jeans as you try to hold on. After what seems like forever, Lucifer retreats, letting you catch your breath. 

“Master, can I please suck on you more?” You pant out.

“Only because you said please. Go ahead.” 

Taking him back in your mouth, you fist the rest of his length with your hands. Twisting your wrist and adding a bit of pressure to the base, you suck the tip, wanting to bring him his release.

A deep growl rumbles in his chest as he cums in your mouth. 

“Swallow it all, kitten. That’s it.” 

It’s more than he can take as you look up at him as you milk him. Swallowing every drop he blesses you with. You know how to give him a good show, that’s for sure. Releasing his cock with an audible pop, you lick your lips, not wanting any of his cum to go to waste. Lucifer’s eyes sparkle with lust and mischievous as he watching your tongue dart out along your lips. 

“Oh, kitten. How dirty you are.” 


End file.
